heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.21 - Girls Day Out
It's girls' day out. Sue has left Reed, Johnny, and Ben to their own devices for the day, and she and Jennifer are out shopping. And phooey on anyone or any store that turns either of them away... though that's unlikely if they recognize either woman. They're just entering a clothing boutique that specializes in business-type attire, Sue having to stock up now that she's doing CEO-ish work for the company that Reed set up -- Fantastic Four, Inc. "... I mean, why can't I just wear jeans, Jenn? Is it really that important?" She-Hulk was of course in her greens (green skin and hair that is) wearing a pair of purple jeans and a "I <3 NY" t-shirt. She rolled her eyes at the woman, "Because image is /everything/, I should know. If I walked into a courtroom in just a pair of jeans I'd look unprofessional. Same for you hun!" She looked about the room, "But we don't need to get you any power suits if you don't want one maybe just some blouses and slacks..." Already in the store is Jessica Drew, who pokes her head around a rack at the sight of a certain green woman. "Those'd be over here." She says, gesturing down the aisle she's already in, and grinning lightly. Sue Storm ohs and nods to Jenn, considering. "Blouses and slacks I think I could handle. She then looks over at the other shopper who offers a bit of help. Smiling her thanks to Jessica, she steps over toward the indicated area. "Thanks." As the possible selections get an initial glance over, Sue asks her taller friend idly, "What if I wear a nice blouse and a skirt? Would that be okay?" She-hulk looks to the silver lipstick wearing friend and offers a wave, "Why thank you, much appreciated." She walks with Sue towards the aisle in question and begins browsing. "Oh skirts hold all the power hunny, especially with your legs. And of course it would get Reed's attention." "No prob." Jessica says with a grin. "So what brings a pair of superheroines here today?" she asks. Granted she's a superheroine too, but they don't know that. "I didn't expect to see celebrities like the two of you in a shop like this." Sue Storm stops and blinks at Jenn. "Huh? What kind of skirt are you thinking? I'm thinking..." She reaches for a longer skirt, something likely appropriate for winter wear. She then looks over to Jessica again. "Oh, um, well, I have some business type meetings to go to next week, and Jenn laughed at my wardrobe options. I figured she'd have a better idea than I do, so here we are." She-Hulk sighed at the longer skirt choice and grabbed a few knee length skirts that hugged the figure. She held them up to Sue's butt to check the size, "I didn't say hide your legs, I meant show them off! But we can find you some pantyhose since it's starting to get chilly." She smiled at Jessica, "Celeb? No way, just a jolly green giant. Trying to steer my gal pal here in the right direction. You two are lucky by the way, this place would carry clothing in your size." "What, seriously? Superheroers are celebrities." Jessica says with a snicker. Then begins rooting through the clothes, trying to see if she can find something in Sue's size. Sue Storm frowns and turns to see Jenn holding a skirt up to her behind. "I... but those are annoying to walk in." Walk. GOD. Does this mean she'll have to wear HEELS, too? She can, but she doesn't particularly enjoy it. She turns to look toward Jessica again. "Yeah, well, celebrities are just normal people that the media seem to think are more interesting than other people. Trust me, it doesn't make celebrities 'better'." She puts the long skirt back in its place on the rack next to her. "I'm Sue, by the way, and this is Jennifer." First names, more familiar that way. She-hulk reached forward and gave Jessica a light handshake. She wasn't one for strong handshakes, just in case, "Or She-Hulk is cool too. I'm flexible that way. And that's a funky shade of lipstick by the way, I like it." She checked her own reflection, and admired her lips, "I wonder if I could do the silver. It's hard enough to find dark greens that match my complexion." "Jessica. Nice to meet both of you." Jess actually has a decent handshake, but like Jenn doesn't use her superhuman strength. Then ponders. "Hmm. Yeah, silver might work with you. Trying to match green with green isn't exactl;y the best fashion statement. Though I'm sure some lucky guy might not mind that partiocular shade of lipstick." she sadds with a teasing wink. Sue Storm chuckles. "I suggested gold a while back, but Jenn vetoed the idea." She picks out a cornflower blue blouse, considers it for a moment (it's Reed's favorite color), then drapes it over one arm to take to the fitting room. "Oh, hey, look." She's found some business-like slacks, but in an almost lurid shade of purple. She-Hulk gives Sue a look and hands her the same pair of slacks in black, "Blue and purple? Just no. Take these and the skirts aaand this." She grabbed a white and silver blouse and drapes more and more clothing onto Sue's arm, "Hey green with green doesn't exactly make me hurt with dates, I tell ya hunny." She made a face, "But lately I am getting supervillain attention. Oh well, he was still hot. And a stalker recently after the Maxim spread. Hm." Jessica snickers. "Hey, I've seen some weird stuff in this town. But that's part of the fun of New York. That and getting invited to parties to hang out with Thor and Sif of all people. For mythological deities, they're really nice people." Sue Storm can't help but blink at Jenn when she starts getting garment piled onto her arm. "I was only joking about the slacks," she tries. And then, in a fit of pique, she snags a longer skirt -- fitted to the knees then flaring out a bit -- to add to her 'collection'. Looking to Jessica, she nods at the mention of Thor and Sif. "I've only met them once, briefly. They seem really nice." She's not so sure about... what's the name of the skinny guy that wears mostly green? She-Hulk gets a dreamy look about her face, "Thor is handsome but I like Hercules. He's /relatively/ down to earth and is always in the mood for a couple dozen beers. Plus dat beard." She grabbed the largest size of a cute dress she spotted and held it up to herself. Too small dang. "But he's easily distracted. And the Sub-Mariner was hot, but super crazy." She sighed and put the dress aside, "Dude, dudes be crazy. I just miss Wyatt some days." "Uh...I have no idea who the people you just mentioned are. Well, aside from Thor, I mean." Jessica says and were this an anime would likely have an anime sweatdrop right now. But shrugs. "I've met some cute guys, but none I think I'd want to date right now." Sue Storm looks from Jenn to Jessica and back. "Uh, isn't Thor married now? At least that's what I heard." She watches Jenn pick a dress then put it back, and makes a mental note to do something about that. Hopefully they'll have time this afternoon. Oh, wait, now the topic's moved on to dating. Ducking her head, Sue makes her way toward the fitting rooms post haste. "Well /yeah/ but marriage doesn't take away from cute! I mean c'mon. Besides I met the blonde hunk when they were just dating? If norse people date. I really don't know." She laughed as Sue quickly escaped to the changing room, She-Hulk turned her attention to Jessica, "I hear ya. They don't ever seem to be worth the time do they? I'd rather just have fun." "More like I can't seem to find a guy who shares anything in common with me." Jessica says with an amused look as Sue runs off to the fitting room. "I'm all for a roll or two, but it would have to be with someone I can at least enjoy hanging out with beyond just a roll, you know?" Sue Storm hides in one of the changing rooms, glad to be away from all of this dating and roll in the hay talk. Hanging up the clothes on the room's supplied hooks, she starts changing into the cornflower blue blouse and the black slacks that Jenn handed her. Hm. Kind of snug at the hips. Might have to pick a size up. And back off of the cannolis. Snug is good, as long as it has a bit of stretch. Sue soon found two dresses and elegant suits hung upon the door, "It's a whole new wardrobe sweetie, have fun with it!" She turned her attention back to Jessica, "Oh you are singing my song girl. Just no one seems lasting. Which is fine. Maybe someone new will pop up who fits, or someone old. Better not to sweat it, so many things to focus on anyway." "You know how sexualizaed that was, right?" Jessica says with a snicker to Jenn about the whole 'lasting' and 'popping up' lines. Then shrugs. "I met a few nice guys over at Stark Expo, but some of them just seemed..off." Sue Storm shuffles out of the fitting room, hiking the legs of the slacks up a bit with her hands. "I think they need to be hemmed up some..." Her eyes go wide as Jessica points out the potentital gutter-brain parts of Jenn's words, then blushes red to her ears. She's no prude, but considering she was just thinking about Reed... She-Hulk wasn't quite intending those things with that sentence, but it was accurate enough, "Oh good point. Whoops! Be happy and single, better for the stress." She turned her eyes to Sue as she returned to the duo of girls, "They do, but seem to fit well otherwise. I still think Reed would take his eyes off of his lab notes if you wore the skirts. Just putting that out there." "Or some short-shorts." Jessica says with amusement. She's quick enough on the uptake to notice that Sue needs a little more time with Reed and less time with Reed in his lab. Sue Storm nods to Jenn hastily, though blushes again when Jenn actually mentions Reed out loud. "Um, yeah. I'll just ... go try one o..." She actually squeaks at Jessica's added comment then flees back into the fitting room. The slacks are shed quickly and put in the 'to buy' pile, and the longer skirt tried next. Because. She-Hulk spoke to Jessica, lowering her voice, "In all seriousness her boyfriend is the real deal. Yeah sure he's a lab geek but so ridiculously in love with her. He expresses it weirdly sometimes but really it's just plain sweet. I'd say I'm jealous but I'm above such things." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked towards the changing room, "He adores her. It's so cute. Totes jelly but really it's just cute." Jessica grins widely seeing Sue run back into teh fitting room, and then shrugs to Jen. "I'll take your word on it. I -think- I may have run into him at the expo, but that was a few weeks ago, so I could be wrong. Sue Storm emerges from the dressing room again, having missed that entire bit of conversation, wearing the same blue blouse and the longer slate grey skirt. Of course, the expressions on the other two ladies' faces makes her... worry. "What?" She-Hulk rolled her eyes at Sue, "Knee length or go home. I mean really. You are killing me here." She turned her attention back to Jess, "He's so nice. A close friend at this point, which I do not have too many of at this point. But man! I can talk about myself all day and night. You can't ever let me do that. Tell me about yourself!" "Like what? I'm not exactly all that interesting." Jess says with a shrug. Sue Storm looks down at her skirt, huffs a sigh, and goes back into the changing room. Sorry, long skirt. She changes into a knee-length one of the same color and stepsout again. "I feel like a penguin. I can't walk in this." She-hulk looked Sue over, "You look fabulous, don't ever doubt it. I think we have a start for your more professional wardrobe. Wear a white lab coat and Reed will go gaga." She sighed at Jessica, "No one is boring, and any woman who chooses to wear silver lipstick is not boring. C'mon share!" "Enh, silver's a fashion statement." Jessica says with a smirk, crossing her arms under her ample chest. "Not much to me, when you get down to it. I live here in the city, I know some martial arts....and I'm single. That's pretty broad strokes, but that's a good general gist." Sue Storm looks down at herself, then turns to look in a mirror. Well... maybe if she doesn't have to wrangle heels at the same time this could be tolerable. She does like the blouse. Going back into the changing room, both the blouse and the skirt join the 'to buy' group and she tries on one of the dresses that Jenn hung on the door, calling out from behind the door, "Floral print, Jenn? Seriously? I feel like a sofa." She steps out of the fitting room and looks at Jessica. "Martial arts? Whatever you do, stay away from my brother Johnny, I think he /likes/ it when girls beat up on him." Floral print takes on many appearances but it rarely takes on "granny" level when it comes to the FF. She-Hulk rolls her eyes and leans against a rack, "Not floral. But a print can be useful. Don't' doubt me when things are going useful." "I'll keep that in mind, on the off chance I run into a guy on fire." Jessica replies with a grin to Sue as she steps out. Then quirks a brow at the floral print. "Yeah, floral print is likely to send guys running the other way. ...Now wolves....guys like wolves." Sue Storm sighs and goes to change AGAIN. This time, the fitted sleeveless dress with the knee-length skirt and high-contrast geometrics seems a bit more to Sue's liking. But Jessica's comment makes her pause. "Wolves? What does that mean?" She-Hulk shrugged as she looked through the clothing, "Oh Sue, you act so innocent but I know you are anything but. Grab anything that you think makes you look awesome and beautiful and all is well." "Well, floral patterns tend more towards seeming like a wallflower...or just being meek. A wolf speaks more to a guy's sensibilities. Makes you seem more outgoing and self-assured. Guys like that." She shrugs. "Or at least most guys I ever met do." Then nods at Jen's comment. "Exactly. You need to make the clothes be about you, not you being about the clothes." Sue Storm ohs andnods as they both explain, then considers the rest of the clothing in the store. Category:Log